Lucky Winner
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Somehow I won a contest that I never entered in. And I won a date with a model. -YAOI-


Lucky Winner

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: 9/11; Dem x Marly

Summary: Somehow I won a contest that I never entered in. And I won a date with a model. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: I have too much free time. So y'all will be hearin' from me pretty often. And I think I developed a pin-striped suit fetish from doing 'Surprise'...

Anyway, let's say everyone is 23 for the sake of argument. In Demy's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"Um, can you repeat that please?"

"You are the lucky winner of our 'Meet a Model' contest. Your date is tomorrow night at 8."

The traditional way of breathing wasn't working and my lungs felt like they were caving in. Axel was sitting on my bed grinning like an idiot.

"But I never entered this--!"

"Aha ha! I'm sorry ma'am, my friend is just too overwhelmed by the news," Axel snatched the phone from me. "He'll be ready tomorrow night. You have a great evening."

I smacked my friend with a pillow.

"Axel, what the hell did you do? I don't wanna go out with a model! They're self-centered, they weigh five pounds, and incredibly narcissistic!"

"That, my friend, is what you call a stereotype. And you'll eat your words when you see what this guy looks like. One look at him and you'd drop your boyfriend in a second, I'm tellin' you."

"Wait, how do you know what he looks like?"

Axel whipped a folded piece of paper out from his back pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it and blinked. Then I blinked again.

"This ca-can't be h-him," I stuttered. "The one with the p-pink hair?"

"Hell yes," he smirked. "That's all yours tomorrow night, man."

My heart started doing a Richard Simmons routine in my chest. The guy was unbelievably gorgeous. His pink hair was up in a bun, and he wore a yellow and pink corset with short pink shorts and white high heels. Those blue eyes were mesmerizing.

"What's his name?"

"Marluxia, I think. He has an interview in the same magazine somewhere, but I didn't bring the whole thing with me. So, where are you gonna take him?"

I detached myself from the picture and gave Axel a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your date. Are you gonna take him to dinner, or to the movies, or what? Work with me, Dem."

"Axel, I'm broke. I don't have the money to take him out."

Axel made a devastated over-dramatic face. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you gotta do something. Hey, you're a kick-ass cook. Find somethin' simple to make and just have dinner here."

"Fine. But since it was your idea, you're buying the groceries."

"That's not fair!" the redhead exclaimed. "Why do I have to buy groceries for you?"

"Remember last Valentine's Day when I let you borrow my place to make dinner for your then-boyfriend Roxas? And remember how badly you fucked up my kitchen because you didn't know how to make rice?"

"... I'll drive."

--

After 2 hours of vigorous food shopping and Axel's complaining, I decided to make steak with mashed potatoes and corn. Axel kept demanding that I make beef stew, but after I reminded him that the food wasn't for him and kicked him out, he stopped complaining.

* * *

I started cooking at about 5 o'clock. Luckily the place was pretty clean, so I didn't really have that much to do but some dusting and some laundry. I had dinner ready in about an hour and a half, which left me more than enough time to take a shower find something to wear. And just as I entered my closet, Axel called me.

"Yo. Dinner ready?"

"Yeah, actually."

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm looking for clothes now. Slacks and a nice shirt would be good, right?"

"What shirt?"

I started sliding clothes around on the hangers.

"You know the silver button-down one that I wore to the prom last year?"

"Yeah. With the silver and black striped tie I gave you for your birthday."

"Okay. And um... since when did you become my fashion coordinator?"

"Since the day you came to 8th grade dance dressed in your Batman pajama pants and that shirt that said 'I'm Fat and Sexy'."

"Alright, point taken. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Put the moves on him, man! You have the talent, young Padawan."

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends..."

* * *

I had just finished ironing my clothes when my phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is this... Demyx?"

Oh my God. Marluxia had my phone number. My heart whipped out a Billy Blanks exercise video.

"Yeah. Would this be Marluxia?"

"Mmhmm. I called to ask what you were wearing for tonight."

A part of my brain was sure he was just asking to see how I was dressed so he could pick something out to wear himself, but the other half, the half I call Axel's Brain, was telling me that he was about to have phone sex with me.

"Uh... a silver dress shirt, some black slacks, and black dress shoes."

"Alright, that's fine. I can't find a thing to wear in my closet. But I'll find something soon and be on time. Where are we meeting?"

"I thought we'd have dinner at my place. You know where the Starbucks is downtown? I live in the apartment right next to it. I'm in room 4C."

"Okay. See you soon, Demyx."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. The way my name rolled off his tongue was so sexy it nearly killed me. 8 o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

At 7:57 I set up the table and poured the wine. My knee was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer. My palms felt sweaty and the room felt like the heat was cranked to the max.

"That's him! Oh my God, it's him!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"It's Marluxia! Sarah, it's him!"

I got up and looked out of the window to see a mob of people at the entrance of the apartment building. Old women, young women, and men alike had gathered to swarm the poor guy. I couldn't really blame them, though. If I was down there, they'd probably have to arrest me to keep me off of him. A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door.

I took a deep breath and sprayed some breath freshener in my mouth. Then I opened the door.

The real Marluxia was standing there before my unbelieving eyes. He had on a white pin-striped suit with a pink shirt underneath with pink heels and a matching hat. His sunglasses were pink too.

"Come on in," I opened the door wider. He smiled and came inside. I shut and locked the door.

"Do people always do that to you?"

"All the time," he sighed, taking off shades. "If it's not fans, it's the paparazzi. They're worse, I promise you. Mmm, something smells delicious."

"Have a seat and dig in," I straightened my tie and sat on the other end of the table.

"Don't mind if I do. It's been a while since I've had a good home-cooked meal."

"Your work keeps you that busy?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded as he cut into his steak and took a bite. Marluxia 'mmm'ed again and I felt a little heat rise to my face.

"You're a great cook," he smiled at me. "Do you do it professionally?"

"That's what I'm going to school for. I only have one more year left."

"Really? That's great."

The two of us kept talking and talking about ourselves for what seemed like forever. We told stories about ourselves, even joked and laughed a bit too.

"My agent picked me up in the middle of my senior year in high school and I had to beg him to let me finish. After I graduated, he got me a million job offers. It's been that hectic ever since."

"But you're really great at what you do," I said. "I know you probably get this a lot, but when I saw one of your pictures, my heart went in psycho mode and I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Marluxia looked up and those blue eyes shocked me again.

"No one's ever put it quite like that," he sipped his wine. "What picture did you see?"

"You had on a yellow and pink corset and pink shorts--"

"With the white heels, right? And my hair was pinned back?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't really the way you were dressed. Your eyes caught my attention more than anything. I fell in love with your eyes. You're a really beautiful person."

Marluxia looked at me and smiled. I realized what I said and blushed. My mouth was running away and not paying too much attention to my brain.

"You're honest," he murmured. "I like that."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood.

"You're done with your plate? I'll take it to the sink for you."

He handed me the plate and I walked to the sink. As soon as I put the dishes down, I felt hands on my waist and hot breath on my neck.

"You're so tense, Demyx," Marluxia whispered gently. "Do I make you _that_ nervous?"

"...yes..."

"You can relax. I won't bite... unless you tell me to. You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was nervous about tonight, would you?"

I relaxed a little. He was actually nervous? I sure as hell didn't believe it.

"No I wouldn't."

"Well I was. My agent wouldn't tell me anything but your phone number. I was afraid that it would be some creepy old person, or an over-excited fan girl...maybe even a boring person who didn't give a damn about the whole thing. So I was relieved when I saw you. And even more relieved when we started talking. You're down-to-Earth, you're sweet, you can cook a killer meal, and you're sexy. I understand what you meant when you said you fell in love with my eyes. I think I fell in love with yours, Demyx."

Why did it sound like he confessed to me? I didn't mind at all, but I couldn't wrap my mind around what he had said.

"Did you... _confess_ to me just now?" I finally asked. He kissed the nape of my neck and I shuddered.

"Mmhmm. I enjoyed dinner, and I wouldn't mind seeing you again after tonight. Is that alright with you?"

I turned around to face him. Then I leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft and simple touch of the lips, nothing too over the top. That is, until Marluxia grabbed the back of my head and started kissing a little harder. I pulled his body a bit closer to me and caressed his tongue with my own. We pulled apart to breathe.

"Once you get me excited, kisses just won't do it for me, Demyx," Marluxia whispered breathlessly. "I'll need a lot more..."

I took the hint and dragged him to the bedroom. We kissed again and started tearing at each other's clothes. Jackets and buttons went flying while zippers were nearly torn off. I left Marluxia's hat on, though. I laid him back on the bed and kissed him all over. His fingers clutched at my back and his beautiful cries were laced with desire and want. I reached his semi-swollen length and sucked on it greedily. Marluxia tasted better than any delicacy, and I was going to get all I could take. His head tossed back and he moaned my name. I sucked hard and slow, teasingly yet satisfyingly all at once.

"More, oh God, suck it harder... _mmmnn_..."

I had to comply since he asked me so nicely. I sucked him harder and louder until he pushed me back and gasped for breath. Then he beckoned me to come closer and I slid up on his chest until my cock poked his lips. He sucked on a few of his fingers for a bit before taking me in his mouth. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. His mouth was hotter than the sun and so fucking wet. I could feel Marluxia groan around me and look up at me with those luscious blues of his. They slipped shut and I realized what his fingers were doing behind me. It turned me on even more.

Finally I pulled my dripping length out of his mouth and he licked his lips.

"How... do you want me?" he asked.

I rolled over on my back and winked.

"Saddle up, cowboy."

Marluxia smirked and crawled on top of me. He pulled his fingers out and placed the tip of my cock at his entrance. Then he slowly dropped his hips and hissed. I wanted to come at the sight of him on top of me, but I held myself back. Marluxia started off slow, rocking and rolling his hips, moaning softly. Then I started to thrust my hips up and he started moving a little faster. We moaned each other's names and locked eyes, breathing hard and moving closer to the delicious end that awaited us.

"Yes, oh _fuck_ yes... move me just like that, I love it..."

"God you're so sexy, Marluxia..."

"Stroke my cock, Demyx, I'm almost there... _aaahhh_..."

I pumped his manhood in time with our movements, and it wasn't long before he screamed my name and arched his back. Cum spurted forth in cascades, decorating my chest in white. Then he purred my name again and moaned, and I came too. Marluxia licked his lips and rolled his hips to milk me dry. He bent down and kissed me deeply.

"Satisfied?" I teased, and Marluxia nibbled on my lip.

"Far from it. I'd have to swallow you whole to be satisfied."

"Keep on eating, then. I sure as hell won't stop you..."

"Good. Now it's my turn to play..."

* * *

Wow, that seemed so long. I think more men in suits will be coming up soon...  
Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
